


Maltesers

by iCheeseYou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top!Luke, bottom!Ashton, it's just mentioned and all, maltesers, mentioned sex, they don't really have sex in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheeseYou/pseuds/iCheeseYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After arguing with Ashton, Luke goes out to clear his mind out, but then decides to buy Maltesers for his boyfriend instead.</p><p>© 2015 iCheeseYou</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maltesers

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Maltesers are like Whoppers, except they're tastier in my opinion.

"Why didn't you tell me you went to a strip club last week?"

Luke froze and he slowly glanced up at his boyfriend from the book he was reading. "Who told you that?"

Ashton crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, so you weren't planning on ever telling me? I found out on my own." The older boy's tone had gone harsh now.

The blond sighed, shutting the book and setting it beside him. "You know Jonathon, right? He wanted to go to a strip club and invited all of his friends to it, me being one of them."

Ashton remained where he stood, frowning at his boyfriend. Then he asked, "Did you like it?"

"What?" Luke asked.

"The strip club. Did you have a good time?"

"Um, why are you even asking this?"

"You tell me."

Luke groaned, rubbing his temples. "I don't want to talk about this right now, Ash."

"So you did."

"Ashton, stop."

"Were the girls good at lap dancing? Did you get hard over them rubbing their nasty asses against you?"

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Jonathon's gay. He invited is gay friends."

Ashton's eyes widened before he narrowed them at his boyfriend. "He invited you to a gay strip club?! And you agreed?!"

"Sweets, please. It was just for Jonathon."

"You went to a gay strip club!"

"Ashton--"

"No! Go away! I don't want to talk to you right now! Get out! I hate you!" With that, Ashton stormed off towards their bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking the door.

Luke followed and knocked on the door, resting his forehead against it. "Baby, please. Open up. I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have gone no matter how much Jonathon wanted me to."

His boyfriend said nothing. Luke just stayed there for ten minutes, hoping his boyfriend would let him in.

But Ashton didn't.

"Fine," Luke said, his tone somehow coming out harsh, but he didn't bother to correct it. "I'll leave then."

Luke then left his place in front of the room door and headed for the living room. He threw on his jacket that was on the couch, picked up his phone, wallet, and keys from the coffee table, and then headed out.

Ashton needed to cool his head down, and it would help better if Luke wasn't around. Besides, Luke had to take a stroll anyway.

\------

The blond found himself in the local shopping outlet many minutes later. He walked past a pet store to admire the animals, visited an antique store and had a nice conversation with the old lady there, and even got himself a taco from the food court.

He had been out for two or three hours and the sun was starting to set. He whipped out his phone and was about to dial Michael's number to see if he could crash at his place since he doubted Ashton would want to see him at the moment, but his fingers lingered above his screen when his eyes landed on a candy shop.

Luke thought to himself that maybe something sweet would be nice. He hadn't exactly had anything sweet recently, so he headed into the store.

While he was going up and down the aisles, eyeing some of the sweets, a certain candy caught his eye. He stepped closer to it and picked up the red box.

"Maltesers," Luke read aloud. "These are Ashton's favorite."

Thinking of his boyfriend, Luke was starting to feel guilty. He could've turned down his friend's offer to go to a gay strip club, but he went anyway despite dating Ashton. Maybe he was the one at fault and Ashton had every right to be upset with him.

Well, he didn't know how he was going to make it up to his older boyfriend, but it wouldn't hurt to buy him some of his favorite candy, would it?

\------

"Ashton?" Luke called out once he got home, the box of Maltesers hidden behind him just in case Ashton was around. He wanted the chocolate-covered malt balls to be a surprise, and it'd ruin it if his boyfriend saw them. "Ashton? Sweets, where are you?"

No response came.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows as he checked around the flat. Then he went to check their bedroom, reaching for the handle. But he stopped himself when he remembered that it was locked.

"Sweets?" Luke spoke again. "Are you in there still?"

Once again, only silence answered him.

Luke assumed that his boyfriend was asleep, so he let out a sigh and headed back towards the living room to sleep on the couch for the night. Or maybe it wasn't too late to call up Michael.

But the sound of a door unlocking was heard and the blond turned himself around, his eyes on the doorknob. He slowly walked over, his hand at the handle and twisting it hesitantly.

When he opened the door, the room was dark except for a lit candle on the nightstand. His eyes wandered over the bed and that's when he saw the sight before him.

His boyfriend, the one he was fighting with many hours ago, was wearing Luke's large tan jumper. Only Luke's large tan jumper, from what the blond could see.

"W-Welcome home, Lukey," Ashton said, his blushing face looking down at the mattress. He was sitting on his legs, his sleeve-covered hands pulling down at the bottom of the jumper to hide the upper part of his thighs.

At first Luke blinked at his boyfriend, slightly confused and shocked from what he was seeing. "Sweets, are you, um, n-naked underneath?"

"Not entirely," the wavy-haired boy mumbled. "I still have on some boxers."

"Oh. Okay then."

Ashton looked up, his large eyes gazing into Luke's, the taller of the two noticing that they were brimmed with fresh tears, but it also looked as if he had been crying earlier as well. The older boy stretched his arms out towards Luke, making grabby hands at him to tell him to walk over to the bed.

So that's what Luke did. He made his way to his boyfriend and sat down on the edge of the bed, the Maltesers box still concealed from Ashton's sight as Luke hid the candy underneath the sheets.

Once Luke was seated, Ashton crawled over to Luke, straddled over his lap before seating himself down on it, and placed his sweater paws on either one of Luke's shoulders. Luke wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and tugged him closer.

"I-I'm sorry about being mad earlier," Ashton said, his voice cracking as if he was about to burst into tears again. "I thought that--I thought that maybe you were getting tired of me, and that you wanted to find someone else. I don't want you to leave me, Lukey. I love you so much." He rested his forehead against Luke's. "Pl-Please, don't leave me."

"Sweets," Luke began, bringing one thumb up to Ashton's cheek to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen. "You need to have more faith in me. There's nothing in the world that'll ever make me leave you, let alone not love you."

The blond pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips, and even more tears were starting to grow heavier in Ashton's hazel eyes, sliding down his soft cheeks.

Luke pulled away and Ashton swiped at the tears. The blond continued, "I love you, Ashton. And I swear, nothing's ever going to change that."

A sniffle left the sobbing boy as he nodded, pulling Luke into a tight embrace, his boyfriend returning the gesture.

The couple remained that way for a minute before the blond pulled away and smiled at his still teary-eyed boyfriend.

"Hey, don't cry, sweets," he said. "We're better now, okay? I'm sorry about what I did. I shouldn't have gone. I was stupid and I wish I could go back in time and make myself not go. You had every right to be mad at me, sweets. We're not going to leave each other, okay?" He pressed a kiss to Ashton's nose before brushing his wavy hair out of his eyes.

Ashton nodded. "O-Okay." He held up his pinky finger. "Promise me."

"Promise." The blond linked their small fingers together before he gasped, separating their fingers. "Oh! Before I forget..." Luke reached behind him and under the sheets and pulled out the box of candy. He held it out before him and Ashton gasped when he saw.

"Maltesers!" he exclaimed, a smile immediately forming on his lips. He took the box into his hands and gave Luke a quick kiss to the lips. "Thank you, Lukey!"

"Anything for you, sweets." Luke smiled as Ashton stood up and set the box of Maltesers down on the table. He got onto his feet, stepped behind his boyfriend, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I love you so much, sweets," Luke whispered, hooking his chin over Ashton's shoulder.

"I love you, too," Ashton said and placed one hand over Luke's while his other found its way to Luke's blond hair, combing his digits through it.

The blond turned his boyfriend around until their clothed chests were pressed together. He connected their lips together, his hands moving downwards to Ashton's bum and giving it a gentle squeeze.

In response, the wavy-haired boy squeaked before he giggled and brought his arms around Luke's neck.

Luke had removed his clothes before the two made their way back to the bed, the blond being on top of Ashton while the older boy's legs were wrapped around Luke's frame.

When Luke broke the kiss, he asked his boyfriend, "Did you think seducing me dressed as you are was going to make me not mad at you, even though I wasn't upset with you in the first place?"

Ashton smiled innocently. "Maybe. I was thinking about maybe having sex with you, but..." He dropped his legs from Luke's waist so they were now against the bed.

Luke's jaw dropped. "Well, I-I'm up for having sex. You know, if you want me to..." He traced his thumbs into Ashton's hips. "... make you feel good."

"How about you don't excite yourself over nothing and just cuddle with me, you idiot." Ashton turned onto his side, closing his eyes and pretending to be sleeping, but his lips were curved upwards.

Luke pouted. "I was ready for sex though. You're such a teaser."

"You could say that I'm your mal _teaser_."

"Oh, my God. That was horrible. But you're so cute." He fell beside Ashton and snaked his arms around him, pulling him closer until their bodies were touching.

One hand of his went under Ashton's sweater and felt his soft skin, but Ashton had grabbed his wrist to keep him from moving his hand anymore.

The blond gave the top of Ashton's hair a loving kiss as he said in a quiet voice, "Good night, sweets."

The older boy soon let his fingers lace with Luke's and brought both of their hands up to his chest, replying, "Good night."

\------

Luke woke up the next morning to see his boyfriend munching on the Maltesers ball.

Ashton's hands were covered by the sleeves of Luke's sweater and only his fingers were visible. His eyes were fixed in front of him, looking at nothing in particular.

The blond had a fond smile on his face as he snuggled closer to Ashton, his hands going underneath the sweater and going around Ashton's waist. He locked his fingers together and Ashton jumped slightly.

"Mm!" The wavy-haired boy glanced down and saw that Luke was awake and looking up at him.

Luke noticed that his boyfriend was chewing, most likely having a piece of candy.

"Eating the candy already? It's so early in the morning, sweets," Luke said.

"I wanted to eat some and I couldn't wait," Ashton said, sticking his tongue out at Luke. Then he swatted his hands away. "Your hands are cold!"

"Then warm them up for me, sweets?" Luke grinned, sitting upright and bringing his arms back around Ashton. "Come sit on my lap."

As Luke said that, he pulled Ashton onto his lap and the wavy-haired boy rested his head on Luke's shoulder, taking out another Maltesers ball and popping that into his mouth.

After a moment of silence, Ashton broke it. "Do you want to have morning sex?"

The blond glanced down at him, a small smile of amusement on his face. Then he said, "I'm ready for any kind of sex with you."

Ashton set down the box of Maltesers and then stood up from Luke's lap, taking his boyfriend's hand and leading him to the bathroom.

Initially, they planned on doing it back in the room on the bed, but one thing led to another and Luke found himself pressing Ashton against the shower wall, the two completely naked as the taller of the two pushed himself inside of his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Random one shot is random. Yeah, okay. I hope you enjoy your life. Bye!


End file.
